


Hate me tomorrow

by DaddyKAnon



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Depression, Dont read this if this stuff upsets you, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lol im a mess, Physical Abuse, Sorry again, Suicide Attempt, Thsi is a mess, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyKAnon/pseuds/DaddyKAnon
Summary: During Rhett's final hour, he remembers all the shit that brought him up to this last moment. He wants to take it back, but it's too late for that.





	Hate me tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Dont read this if suicide, drug abuse, and physical abuse is triggering. Dont say you weren't warned. 
> 
>  
> 
> Now watch me depression write, ma.

Rhett sat in his apartment, feeling his back strain and pop like fireworks going of on the fourth of July. Empty bottles surrounded him, most intact but some of them lay broken in hundreds of pieces. To a normal person, the room he sat in on the floor stunk. It was so unbearable that he's puked from the stench, but hes gotten used to it now. He hasn't eaten in a few days and he has no reason to go out and buy groceries. He needs to shower but he felt that there was no occasion. Why bother with cleaning up when your life is fucked? At least that's his mindset. 

Rhett cleared his throat as he picked up the packet in front of him. It was an eviction notice. He isn't surprised that if finally came since he quit his job and ruined his only focus in life. 

Link. 

He always wanted to stay clean for him. His life partner was always his true motivation to stay sober from the drugs and alcohol, but something drove him closer to the needles. The sudden rush as the needle sunk through his vein, and the tight burn of the band cutting off his circulation as he emptied the costly syringe into his system. Nothing felt as good as that first, second, third high. He wanted to feel that high again but he's in too deep to ever feel that bliss again. 

As Rhett shook on the floor, a sobbing mess, he remembers when the fights started getting violent. He didn't mean to hurt his other half. 

"Fucking drop it, Rhett! Please! For me!" 

He can still hear Link's voice, screaming so loud it cracked. He can hear the things he threw out of anger when Link took his fix away. All the things that he's said to him. God, he wants to take it all back but it's too fucking late. He blames it on the house party he snuck out to his senior year of high school when his buddy introduced him to the dream ruiner of a drug. He remembers the anxiety and the thrill of feeling the sharp bite of the needle piercing through his skin and entering his bloodstream. Oh, how the times are different now. 

He watches the memory of when he first struck link out of anger, out of fear, out of being afraid to change. He remembers grabbing link by the shoulders, gripping tighter on the left then the right one and shoving him into the bookshelf. He wants to erase that out of his brain forever but it haunts every second of his life. Link tried so hard to get him to stop his habits, but he couldn't change him. He couldn't help Rhett get better. The cold, disgusting truth shows on where he is now. Sitting alone in his apartment, he got his dog taken away, the love of his life taken away and now he was going to take his life. 

He got up from his spot, feeling sore from sitting there for hours doing nothing... thinking.... observing all the scars on his forearms from needles, and bite marks, and mistakes.. oh, so many fucking mistakes. 

Trudging over to the kitchen, Rhett kicks trash and dirty clothes out of his way, stepping in his own vomit on the way, not caring about the disgusting reality that is his living space. 

As he rips open the junk drawer and takes out his box knife and clicks it open, he let's the last memory of link play through his head. 

"I'm done, Rhett. Just look what has gone wrong with you?!?" 

"I'm taking your dog and my shit and leaving by tomorrow morning. I've tried helping you and if you fucking touch me one more time, I swear to God, McLaughlin. I wish I never met you." 

The door slamming shut was their goodbye. The bottles of booze was their kiss goodnight. Rhett blacking out on the floor is their farewell.

**Author's Note:**

> Share your thoughts


End file.
